1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a low profile electrical connector with two rows of contacts having staggered contact portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. Each contact defines a retaining portion, an elastic contact portion contacting with a mating electrical connector and a soldering portion welding to a print circuit board (PCB). The contacts are arranged in two rows in a planar, so the electrical connector must have a transverse distance which can accommodate two contacts. The electrical connector occupies a big space on the PCB.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.